


Come Here And Kiss Me

by syushiyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I tried T_T, JohnDoYuTae are all friends, M/M, So are Johndo, Yuta and Johnny are friends, Yuta and Taeyong are friends, he falls in love, hints of johndo, yuta kisses taeyong and boom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syushiyong/pseuds/syushiyong
Summary: Yuta and Taeyong have been friends for seven years. Just friends. Literally. And then one day, they're dared to make out at some party. And holy shit, Yuta can't believe he's never seen Taeyong in this light before.ORYuta and Taeyong kiss kiss and fall in love uwu
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110
Collections: Yuta Fic Fest 2019-2020





	Come Here And Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #YP28 for Yuta Fic Fest
> 
> First of all I REALLY wanna thank the mods of this fest. I'm so grateful for you guys and for this fest. Thank you so much!! 🥺💚
> 
> Also I wanna thank my beta reader who did not deserve me and my procrastination T_T isis you're the best and I love you so much and I'm so sorry for me being me, but thanks a lot for all your help. I wouldn't have been able to write this and be content with it, honestly. So thanks a lot! 💕💚
> 
> I also wanna thank my luv KunKun the loml who basically wrote this fic with me because if it wasn't for her sexy brain and her amazing ideas, this fic would've been a bigger mess than it already is. I love you KunKun 💞
> 
> Also lastly but not in the least, dear prompter, thank you so so SO much for this amazing prompt. This prompt screamed YuTae to me because it is so YuTae?? And I feel so lucky that I was able to claim this prompt and write it because they're both my bias and so this fic just felt extra special to me. I really hope I did some justice to you and your amazing, lovely prompt. I really do. But if i didn't, I'm so sorry, I wish I did a better job. But I had a lot of fun writing this fic, so I'm really grateful to you.
> 
> To the person who's reading this, I hope you enjoy this at least a bit because I had a lot of fun writing it and I just want everyone to have fun because, DESERVED!

By the time Yuta woke up, Taeyong was already in the kitchen. The soft and sweet smell told him Taeyong was making something delicious, again. It took him a little while to rub the sleep off his eyes, the picture of the bedside table making him realize he was in Taeyong’s room instead of his. Taeyong kept the picture from their elementary school trip on his nightstand, while Yuta had the one they took in front of Yuta’s house back in Osaka.

The smell grew stronger by the time Yuta washed up and made his way to the kitchen, Taeyong’s body slightly grooving to the beats of a song Yuta didn’t remember the title of in his sleepy state.

“You’re up!” Taeyong gave him a pressed but wide smile as he poured Yuta a cup of coffee.

“Thank you,” Yuta replied with a smile and took a sip of his coffee as he leaned against the kitchen counter only a little away from Taeyong, sighing at how the coffee was just perfect, exactly the way he liked it. Taeyong had always been great in the kitchen, and living together with him was nothing less than heaven for Yuta.

“Did I wake you up again today?’’ Yuta asked, taking out two plates from the cupboard above. Taeyong hummed, his head shaking in a no as he took the plates from Yuta, placing their toast on it. “My alarm was gonna go off like, ten minutes later. So it’s okay. Did you sleep well though?”

It’s not like that has never happened, Yuta crawling into Taeyong’s bed, or vice versa. Often, they even went to bed together when they watched anything even remotely scary, or when their friends stayed over. He just wanted to make sure he didn’t disturb Taeyong in his sleep. “I’m sorry,” Yuta said softly as he carried their plates and placed them on their dining table they bought together a few months ago, small enough for just the two of them.

“I told you, its okay.” Taeyong joined him across the table, digging in with his forks and knives. Taeyong never used his hands to eat, not even when eating chicken. Meanwhile, Yuta always lacks the patience to grab some chopsticks or spoon most of the time. They both came to terms with it way back though, so when Yuta just picked up his toast and bit into it, Taeyong didn’t find it unusual.

“Okay just an idea but, how about we move to a smaller apartment with one room?” Taeyong raised an eyebrow at the other, he wasn’t exactly sure where that was coming from. “I mean,” Yuta continued, “we share our beds most of the time, so why not just move to a smaller apartment and save some money?”

Taeyong leaned back in his chair, the arch of his eyebrow becoming higher, if possible. “Remember that one time I had to sleep out on a bench because you brought a guy back in our room and didn’t inform me?”

“It wasn’t the whole night!” Yuta replied, quick to correct. “It was only a few hours. And I _said_ sorry, like a hundred times.”

“I know, I’m just kidding.” Taeyong’s face was soft again, like it was most of the time, his eyes big and too lively for Yuta who had just woken up. “But I really don’t wanna sleep in the same bed you did nasty things on with some random dude.”

“Yeah but like, you still sleep on my bed after I do things with some random stranger on it.” Yuta replied with his mouth full.

Taeyong sighed, replying after chewing his food down. “Yeah but it’s _your_ bed, not our bed. And I trust you to clean it up before I sleep on it. I just don’t want you fucking someone on my bed, you know? It’s gross.” Taeyong scrunched his nose, as if disgusted just at the thought of someone doing inappropriate things on his bed. Yuta found his scrunched nose cute.

He smiled, getting up after he finished eating. “I told you it was just an idea.” Yuta nudged Taeyong with his elbow, to which the latter just laughed. Yuta knew he was very ticklish, even poking him with a finger made Taeyong laugh to death sometimes.

“A bad one,” Taeyong replied as he got up, placing his plate in the sink, lightly hitting Yuta’s back before making his way to his room to get ready for his classes while Yuta did the dishes. In their apartment, it was Yuta’s job to clean up the mess, like doing the dishes and cleaning the apartment and other things while Taeyong cooked for them, and Yuta was more than happy with doing all the manual work if it meant he got to eat Taeyong’s cooking every day. It had been a little over a year since the two got their apartment, even if it never felt anything new to Yuta, or even to Taeyong. Maybe it was because they had always lived together in a way, spending almost every day with each other and mostly staying over each other’s places, though Yuta wasn’t exactly sure.

When they walked to Taeyong’s class about one and a half hours later, hand in hand, Johnny and Doyoung were already waiting for them outside the class.

“Did you wait for long?” Taeyong asked as he hugged Johnny, followed by Doyoung who only made a displeased face as he hugged him back, something very typical of him.

“I did,” Johnny joked, but pouted none the less before he added, “but maybe I’ll forgive you if, I don’t know, if you held my hand?”

Taeyong laughed as he nodded, taking Johnny’s hand in his. Johnny had always appreciated affection, just like Taeyong. That was probably the reason they clicked together. “Happy?” Taeyong asked.

Johnny nodded in reply, holding their hands up to show Yuta, his smile wide.

“How old are you? Five?” Yuta replied, rolling his eyes as if he wasn’t taking Doyoung’s hand in his own.

“When will you stop involving me in your childish territorial games?” Doyoung questioned, tone very serious, matching the expression on his face.

“When will you stop pretending you don’t like it?” Yuta replied, tone so serious it almost matched Doyoung’s. The statement made his jaw drop, it was anything but dramatic “I do not!’’

“Don’t lie,” Johnny added in a hushed voice, as if revealing a secret. “I hugged you while watching that movie last night. And I didn’t hear you complaining.”

Doyoung looked at him in utter disbelief. “You’re a traitor!” He tried sounding as betrayed and hurt as possible, but it only made the other three laugh.

“I’ll tell you guys more over our break, we gotta head to class now,” Johnny spoke, heading to the class while Doyoung and Yuta walked to theirs.

Taeyong and Johnny had only one class that day, so they were waiting for the other two in the cafeteria, coffee in their hands while Johnny told him some funny story when Taeyong felt a head against his back and arms around his waist.

“I’m tired,” Yuta whined as Doyoung joined his roommate on the seat across them, voice muffled against Taeyong’s shirt but Taeyong still heard it loud and clear. He ruffled the ball of soft brown hair after Yuta sat next to him, tucking some long strands behind his ear. Yuta’s hair was kind of long now, Taeyong noticed. Maybe he’d trim it for him later sometime. “I can’t believe there’s still whole three days before the weekend,” Yuta whined, taking a long sip of Taeyong’s coffee.

Taeyong patted his cheek softly, caressing it with his thumb. “You can get through it. I’m sure.” Taeyong’s hand was cold, maybe from the cold coffee he was holding, but Yuta’s skin still felt warm where his hand touched him, a comfort which only made him nuzzle into his hand.

“Of course,” Yuta replied after Taeyong pushed his hair away from his face, taking his coffee back from Yuta’s hand. Yuta sounded confident and sturdy now. ‘’What do you take me for?”

“A whiny bitch.” Doyoung interjected, and Yuta glared at him. Doyoung just shrugged, drinking the milk tea Johnny had ordered for him beforehand. “Did I lie? No.’’ It was directed towards Yuta but Taeyong nodded his head to Doyoung, and Yuta directed his glare to his roommate.

Johnny only laughed as he watched his friends bicker. “Do you two not get tired?”

“No” the two answered quickly in unison, which only made Johnny laugh more.

“By the way,” Johnny started after taking a long sip of his americano, “there’s a party this Friday. You know my friend Jaehyun, right?” The three nodded. Johnny had a lot of friends, being the social butterfly he was. That man had more friends than the three combined.

“Yeah,” Johnny added after the response. “So there’s a party at his place. Nothing fancy, just kind of a get-together. And we’re all going.” Johnny said as a statement rather than a question.

“No promises,” Yuta replied, which only made Johnny look at Taeyong.

“Don’t worry about it, he’ll go too.” Yuta protested to Taeyong’s statement, saying how he was right there to make his own decisions but his complaints weren’t heard.

Friday came by quickly, depending on who you asked. Yuta felt it was already time for him to graduate college.

He was laying in the same position Taeyong saw him in when he returned home after his classes. That was almost two hours before.

“Are you feeling okay?”

Yuta only nodded when the edge of his bed dipped, turning his head after a short while to meet Taeyong’s gaze, which was as soft as ever.

“Just tired.” Yuta replied as he shifted to wrap his arms around Taeyong, head on his thigh. Taeyong’s warmth was always comforting to Yuta, but that day it felt even better.

“Do you wanna skip the party and stay at home?” Taeyong asked after a while, his hand gently patting the other’s back. “I mean, if you’re too tired to go, we can always stay at home.”

Yuta sat up with a groan, his eyes slightly unfocused. “Firstly, that was never the plan, I’m just being forced into it.” That earned a laugh from Taeyong. “And secondly,” Yuta continued, “yes I wanna stay at home. But that’d only end in Johnny and Doyoung coming over and dragging me there. So I better go by myself before it comes to that.”

Taeyong smiled as he got up from Yuta’s bed, making Yuta notice that he was pretty much almost dressed up. “Well then, if you don’t want that to happen, you better get your ass off your bed and get ready. Want me to pick your clothes out for you?” Taeyong asked as he walked to Yuta’s closet and Yuta eagerly nodded. Tired or not, Yuta always wanted to look good for a party, and he trusted Taeyong and his dressing skills for that.

Yuta saw a pair of black pants and a button-down, which he was pretty sure belonged to Taeyong, lying on his bed neatly after he was done with his quick shower, a few accessories next to it. He only applied a bit of makeup, something subtle that’d complement his outfit. By the time he left his room, his lips glossed and his hair perfectly parted, Taeyong was already sitting on their couch, probably texting Johnny.

“You look great,” Yuta said as he made his way to their fridge, grabbing two ice creams he brought home earlier in the afternoon before joining Taeyong, sitting next to him.

“I know, but thanks.” Taeyong laughed, taking one of the ice creams from Yuta. “You don’t look too bad either. Considering you didn’t wanna go earlier, you sure put in a lot of effort on that eye makeup.”

Yuta didn’t reply, only looking at Taeyong from the corner of his eyes. “Is Johnny picking us up?”

Taeyong nodded, eating his ice cream while tucking Yuta’s hair behind his ear. “Your hair’s all long now.”

Yuta held his bangs, looking at them carefully. Taeyong was right, they were too long. “Wanna go to the salon with me this Sunday if you’re free? I should get a haircut.”

“Sure,” Taeyong was still playing with the hair at the back of Yuta’s neck, “but I like it like this too. It looks pretty.”

“You think so?”

Taeyong just nodded, finally letting go of his hair. “Johnny and Doyoung should be here in like twenty minutes. Can I braid it?” Taeyong looked at him with those eyes Yuta was weak for, one where his big eyes shined brighter than anything else Yuta has ever seen. Taeyong knew Yuta couldn’t say no, Yuta knew it too. So he just sighed in defeat and ate his ice cream while Taeyong worked on his hair with the brightest smile possible, the one that went from one ear to the other.

By the time Taeyong’s phone rang with a call from Doyoung telling them they were waiting for them, Taeyong was done creating the masterpiece that was the side-braid on Yuta, pretty pins that his sister left behind keeping it in place. “Perfect. Just in time.” Taeyong was proud of his work, his smile saying anything except that.

Yuta only had the time to look at his new hair on his phone’s screen as Taeyong ushed him to get moving. Doyoung had already called them twice, and another call would mean Doyoung nagging them the entire ride to the party, and Yuta would very much not want that. Though when their phone rang the third time, they were already close to their car, so that saved them from all the nagging.

“Nice hair Nakamoto,” Doyoung said as soon as they got in the back seat, Johnny also taking a quick look before nodding in agreement.

“Right?” Taeyong said in excitement next to him before Yuta could reply. “His hair’s so long and nice, I just couldn’t help it.”

Johnny laughed at Taeyong’s quick reply as he started driving. “Then that means Yuta will owe it to Taeyong for all the action he’ll get tonight.” Taeyong nodded so eagerly the other three couldn’t help but laugh.

Taeyong’s eyes had not stopped shinning ever since Yuta sighed in defeat in the car, he noticed. Not when they reached Jaehyun’s place, not when Johnny introduced them to his other friends, and not even when Taeyong sat on his lap on the very packed couch. Yuta wasn’t sure if it was the little yet more than enough alcohol in Taeyong’s system or if he was just really excited to be there, but he was buzzing. Even more so when he laughed so hard at something Jaehyun’s friend, Jungwoo (if he remembered correctly) said that if it wasn’t for Yuta’s grip, Taeyong would have been on the floor.

They were playing truth or dare, and the sole reason Yuta joined was because Taeyong dragged him in. He really was having a lot of fun, or so it looked like.

When Taeyong looked at him with a wide smile, his eyes were watery from laughing too hard. “It’s my turn.”

“What?” Yuta asked before eyeing the bottle that pointed at Taeyong, and also at him, considering the two were sitting in the same spot.

“Taeyong’s turn!” Johnny cheered, raising his cup. If his loud voice and slightly blushed cheeks were anything to go by, he was a little more than just tipsy. Yuta prayed that at least Doyoung would be able to drive them all home. “You wanna pick truth or dare?”

Taeyong emptied his cup quickly before yelling “dare”. Yuta decided Taeyong was definitely drunk, if he wasn’t sure before. Well, it wasn’t surprising since he was a lightweight, always had been. Yuta took his empty cup and kept it with his own.

“Kiss the person whom you find the hottest right now,” Jaehyun said, making Yuta raise an eyebrow.

“Please, I don’t wanna kiss my best friend,” Johnny added, making the whole group laugh. Yuta would have laughed too if it wasn’t for Taeyong cupping his cheek and making him look at his flushed face. Yuta quickly averted his eyes from Taeyong’s cheeks that were reddened with a pretty blush to his deep-neck dress shirt that hung too low. Taeyong didn’t give him the time to fix his shirt as he pressed his lips against Yuta’s. It was a quick soft peck, but it was enough for him to feel the softness of Taeyong’s lips against his own.

It wasn’t like they had never done this before. When Yuta was going back to Osaka for his semester break in their first year because his mother and sister practically threatened him, Taeyong gave him a peck just like this in the cab before waving him goodbye. However, Yuta didn’t feel the things he was feeling right now back then, like the slight burn in his cheeks that was definitely not because of the alcohol because he barely drank anything, the buzzing in his head, the lump in his throat that felt too hard to swallow. He could feel his heart picking up pace, especially when Taeyong hid his face in his neck and laughed. Yuta decided that Taeyong’s laugh was music to his ears.

The disappointed groans and sighs from people around them made the buzzing in Yuta’s head settle down a little.

“You call _that_ a kiss? What are you, five?” Doyoung spoke from where he was sitting, sandwiched between Johnny and Jaehyun.

“I’m disappointed; I thought Taeyong would pick me.” Jaehyun pouted, making it very obvious that he wasn’t disappointed at all if his arm around Doyoung’s waist was anything to go by. Though he noticed the change in Johnny’s facial expression, Yuta had his hands full with a drunk Taeyong to focus his attention on him.

Taeyong scoffed next to him, resting his head on Yuta’s shoulder, cheek pressed into the fabric of Yuta’s shirt. He _obviously_ didn’t find Taeyong’s squished cheek dusted in a shade of soft pink cute. “It’s so obvious that Yuta is the hottest guy in here. He’s the hottest guy on the entire campus. Anyone with eyes should be able to tell.” That made Jaehyun fake a sob, making everyone but Yuta laugh. He was too busy thinking about the fact that (drunk) Taeyong found him the hottest guy on campus.

_The hottest guy._

“I want to kiss you.” Taeyong murmured with a soft giggle, and Yuta would’ve definitely missed it if Taeyong didn’t speak that close to his ear. He still asked, “What?”

“Home.” Taeyong nuzzled against Yuta’s shoulder. “I wanna go home.” Of course Taeyong wants to go home, not kiss him. Of course! What was he _thinking?_

“Okay,” Yuta replied, stroking his hair gently. “Can you stand up?”

A nod and Taeyong gets off Yuta’s lap, a little shaky on his legs. Yuta was quick to hold Taeyong’s hand to help him balance himself.

“Can you walk? Want me to hold you?” another nod and Yuta held Taeyong closer, walking them out of the room where the others were probably too drunk to even notice them leave.

Taking care of Taeyong after a party was like second nature to Yuta. He would always remember that one time they decided to get drunk at Taeyong’s place back in high school when his family went to another town for some event, and how Taeyong started crying over Naruto just after two shots of soju. Taeyong had always been a lightweight, so Yuta taking him home like this was something that happened almost every time they went to a party.

What never happened before, was Taeyong taking Yuta to the kitchen and making him lean against the counter when he was too drunk to even stand on his own like two minutes ago.

“I _really_ want to kiss you right now.” Taeyong nosed Yuta’s jaw, down to his neck before resting his chin on his shoulder, arms around Yuta’s waist.

Yuta was sure he didn’t hear it wrong this time. He probably didn’t back on that couch either. But Yuta should be hearing wrong, because why would Taeyong want to kiss _him_ out of all people?

“You want to kiss me?” Yuta felt Taeyong hum against his chest. “But why? It’s not a dare, we’re not playing anymore.”

Taeyong raised his head at that, eyes sharp and maybe also a little judgmental.

“Because you’re pretty. _So_ pretty.” Taeyong said after a few seconds, but Yuta could bet it was definitely more than that. “So, can I?”

Yuta thought Taeyong shouldn’t have asked that if he was anyway going to just press their lips together for seven whole seconds (Yuta wasn’t counting). He wasn’t sure why, but he wanted Taeyong’s lips back on his again. So he nodded, not sure at what, and leaned in.

Yuta pulled Taeyong close as he licked into Taeyong’s mouth, just testing the waters, allowing Taeyong room to pull back in case he wanted to. Instead, the grip on Yuta’s shirt tightened as Taeyong clung to him, his mouth parting and tongue meeting Yuta’s.

Taeyong tasted something like a mix of the drink they had before and the cherry flavored lip balm he always used, but it was enough for Yuta to start feeling tipsy. Anything left of Yuta’s gloss was now gone, his lips just feeling wet and a bit raw. Yuta would call himself crazy for thinking Taeyong’s lips fit his just perfectly, the same way his clothes fit him, the same way his body fits against his when they sit together, when they cuddle, when they hug. Everything about Taeyong was so perfect.

 _Perfect for Yuta_.

By the time they pulled away, Taeyong was a bit breathless and Yuta was in a haze. Taeyong hugged Yuta again, wrapping his arms around his neck and sighing in content. Yuta just stood there, pressing a kiss against Taeyong’s crown, hoping he was still sane enough to get the two of them home.

When they finally settled in the backseat of their cab, Taeyong resting his head against Yuta’s chest while breathing softly, eyes closed and body still, Yuta decided it was okay to let off Taeyong a bit of his attention and texted Doyoung and Johnny, telling them they left without them with a quick sorry. When Yuta looked back at boy sleeping on him again, at his unusually plump and always very pink lips, Yuta remembered how Taeyong’s lips were as soft as they looked. Yuta decided the little alcohol in his system was responsible for his rapidly beating heart.

Yuta made Taeyong drink lots of water after they got back home, changed his clothes, washed his face and tucked him in his bed, the usual ritual that came with a drunk Taeyong. When Yuta finally lay in his bed, fresh out of the shower and head comfortable against his pillow, it was then that the realization finally hit him, that he kissed Taeyong.

_He kissed Taeyong._

If sleep was easy to come, he would have slept on the fact that he kissed his childhood friend, his best friend of seven years, his roommate just a while ago. But sadly, sleep only lets him rest until around four in the morning.

By the time he woke up and walked to their kitchen, Taeyong was already on the couch, his bottom lip jutted out while he was using his phone, probably playing something, his feet thumping against the armrest to some rhythm playing in his head.

“You feeling alright?” Yuta sat near Taeyong’s feet, propping them on his lap. “Hung-over?”

Taeyong placed his phone on his chest and looked at Yuta, shaking his head with a bright smile. “I’m okay. I didn’t even drink much.”

Yuta patted Taeyong’s legs, just something to do with his hands as he waited for him to mention their kiss. But it didn’t come, so Yuta just brushed it off thinking Taeyong actually was too drunk to even remember it. After all, every drunk person does say they’re not drunk. So Yuta didn’t think about their kiss after that.

(He did. He tried not to, _really_ tried, but failed.)

Before Yuta realized it, it was already Sunday night. Taeyong suggested they watch the latest season of Haikyuu together when they went grocery shopping that evening, so there they were, on their small couch, huddled together as they watched the said anime. Taeyong was lying on his side, head resting on Yuta’s lap while his eyes were glued to the TV. Yuta’s hand was draped over Taeyong’s chest as he also watched the anime, his other hand mindlessly stroking the other’s hair.

“Sugawara is so cute,” said Taeyong into the third episode. Yuta said yes, eyes still glued to the screen.

A gasp.

Yuta looked at his roommate who paused the screen before sitting up straight, eyes looking hurt and betrayed. Taeyong had been spending way too much with Doyoung and it _showed._

“What?” Yuta asked with a laugh when Taeyong didn’t stop giving him that hurt look.

“How could you agree?”

“What?” Yuta asked again but this time, he really was confused.

“How could you agree and say that Sugawara is cute?” Taeyong pouted like a five-year-old kid deprived of his candy.

Yuta laughed. “But he _is_ cute. What else am I supposed to say if not agree?”

“How could you just agree and say Sugawara is cute when I’m right here?” Taeyong placed a hand on his chest and it made everything ten times more dramatic than it already was. He frowned, or at least tried to. “How could you when I’m here breathing in all my glory. I’m really _hurt,_ Yuta. You hurt me.”

Yuta crossed his hand and just looked at the other, pretending to be deep in thought before saying, “Sure. You’re cute.”

“At least make it sound genuine.” Taeyong huffed but went back to lying on the couch, head back in Yuta’s lap as he played the anime again. Yuta could still see the pout on Taeyong’s face.

“Stop pouting.”

“I’m not pouting.”

Yuta poked his cheek. “Yes you are.”

“Shut up. I hate you so much.” Taeyong replied but let Yuta poke his cheek anyway.

“You are cute, Taeyong.” He said as he rested his forehead on Taeyong’s temple. He can do with missing a few seconds of the episode. “Sugawara is cute, but you’re cute too. Even cuter than him.” Yuta leaned back to look at Taeyong. “The cutest.”

Taeyong’s pout was gone. He paused the episode again and turned to look at Yuta properly, now lying on his back. “For real?” Taeyong hugged his arm.

“For real.”

“Thanks I guess.”Taeyong smiled and hugged his knees. “You’re cute too. And hot.”

A pause. Last time Taeyong said that was two nights ago, when he was drunk.

“I know I said this just day before yesterday;” _not too drunk to remember, apparently,_ Yuta thought. “but I’m just gonna say it again, you’re so hot, Yuta. Especially when you wear tank tops oh my goodness you look so hot everyone practically drools at you I-“

“I get it, you can stop now!” Yuta replied as he mimicked Taeyong’s posture, hugging his knees and hiding his face behind it.

“Are you blushing?” Taeyong laughed. _The audacity._

“No?” Yuta wasn’t sure whom it was directed to, so he cleared his voice and answered again. “No.”

Taeyong laughed again and closed the distance to hug Yuta. “You’re so cute.” He pressed a peck on Yuta’s cheek. They stay like that for a while, until Taeyong decided he wanted to finish the paused episode and head to bed.

So they did, and watched one and a half episodes more before heading to bed, all with Taeyong practically glued to him. Yuta didn’t think about how not only drunk Taeyong but also sober Taeyong found him hot. Not until a pretty awake Taeyong climbed on his bed, pillow clutched in his hands. Not until Taeyong hugged his half-naked body and snuggled. Not until Taeyong kissed the corner of his mouth with a mumbled goodnight.

Yuta probably spent too much time to come out of his trance because by the time he nuzzled and replied a goodnight, Taeyong was already asleep next to him, his chest rising and falling in a peaceful rhythm.

Yuta grabbed his phone from next to his nightstand and texted Johnny.

**Jani**

Does Doyoung give you pecks before going to bed?

Did Taeyong peck you before going to sleep? 

I asked first

Childish

He doesn’t, sadly

I wish he did tho :'((

So did he peck you?

Goodnight :'))

I hate you 💔

Taeyong hugged Yuta before leaving for his classes next morning. He just wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s neck in return and hugged him tightly, swaying him a little from one foot to another, just something they normally did. So when Taeyong held his face, kissed his nose and said bye with smiles and giggles before leaving their apartment, Yuta didn’t know what to do in return, because that was not what they normally did.

See, Taeyong had always been the type to invade personal space. He loved sitting on Yuta’s lap, he loved hugging, cuddling, snuggling at any given time. He’d hold hands even if it meant holding everything in just one hand and getting all sorts of red marks on it. Taeyong only knew the concept of physical affection and after having known Taeyong for almost seven years now, Yuta did too. Of course, a lot of Yuta’s affection was just for Taeyong and Taeyong only.

He knew when to give Taeyong enough space so he could sit on his lap, he knew when to offer his free hand so he could hold it, and he knew when to lift his arms so Taeyong could just walk to him and hug him. In the seven years of knowing Taeyong, caring for him like that, it had become like second nature to Yuta.

So when Taeyong made kissing something as normal as hugging between them, Yuta expected himself to get used to it, just like he got used to every other thing Taeyong did. But he didn’t. Every time Taeyong pressed his lips anywhere on his face, Yuta suddenly became so focused on the fluttering he felt in his chest that he didn’t realize Taeyong expected a response from him. Not until when Taeyong came to his room two days later and asked him about it.

“Does it feel weird? Do you not like it?”

“What?” Yuta looked up from his phone. “What do I not like?”

Taeyong walked to Yuta’s bed and Yuta quickly made space for him to sit down, but he didn’t. “Do you want me to stop, I don’t know, stop pecking you? Is it too much for you?”

Yuta eyed Taeyong to sit down. “I don’t. Why?”

“Because you never, I don’t know, reciprocate?” Taeyong sighed, finally sitting down on the bed.

“I mean, should I?” Yuta blinked at Taeyong, and he eagerly nodded.

“Don’t you hug me back when I hug you? I don’t think this is any different.”

Yuta thought it was; hugging didn’t make his stomach do a summersault. “Okay,” Yuta said simply and sat straight up, patting the space in front of him. “Come here.”

Taeyong followed quickly, sitting in from of him, hands in his lap.

“Are you off to bed after this?”

Taeyong nodded, and Yuta cupped his face with one hand. “Good night then.” Yuta smiled, soft, lips pressed together before he leaned in and kissed Taeyong’s forehead, then his left eye, and then the corner of his lips before pulling back, his hand still cupping Taeyong’s face.

“Good night” Taeyong also kissed Yuta’s cheekbone, and the corner of his lips before finally pressing his against Yuta’s.

He expected Taeyong to pull back after a few seconds like he had been doing for the last three nights, but he didn’t. Instead, he just hugged Yuta closer and parted his lips.

Taeyong smelled nice, it was probably the body wash they picked together a few days ago. His lips felt soft and smooth and Yuta wondered if he applied his cherry-flavored lip balm before coming to his room. Yuta was sure he did when he nibbled on Taeyong’s lower lip, tugging on it softly. Yuta could swear he heard Taeyong whimper, even though it was very, very soft.

He held the back of Taeyong’s neck as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip before sliding it in, licking the roof of his mouth. Taeyong slid his hands from his shoulders and placed them on his chest, squeezing his shirt tightly in his fists. Yuta hoped Taeyong couldn’t feel the thumping in his chest.

Yuta decided this was way, way better than the last time they did this back at the party. The comfort of his bed, the soft lavender scent coming from Taeyong who looks so damn adorable and comfortable and _soft_ in his pajamas. He also decided Taeyong’s lips were the most kissable lips he had ever seen when he pulled back, and how he would absolutely do that again. And he would, if Taeyong would let him, which he might, if his slick lips and bright smile was anything to go by.

Yuta took Taeyong’s hand in his and kissed his wrist, the other holding his waist. He murmured a soft goodnight before pulling Taeyong on top of him, hugging him to sleep.

They did it every time Taeyong initiated it or looked at Yuta with expectant eyes. A few soft pecks before class, a bit of tongue while watching something, and making out until their lips were bitten red and lungs begging for air every night before bed. Johnny had raised his eyebrow in question when they first did it in front of Johnny and Doyoung, but they never asked anything about it. Maybe Taeyong was right, maybe it was something like a hug or cuddle, just a bit more intimate.

Yuta thought it definitely wasn’t the same when he started looking forward to it, to Taeyong pressing his lips against his. His hands felt reluctant to leave Taeyong’s waist every time he sat on his lap, found it hard to let go every time they hugged. Holding hands with Taeyong made him nervous, and everywhere Taeyong touched him _burned,_ but like a good burn.

Yuta found himself looking for Taeyong. His eyes searched for him when he wasn’t in front of him. And when he was, Yuta found himself unable to take his eyes off him. _His scar looks like a rose,_ he’d thought when they were watching a movie one evening before caressing it. Taeyong had just smiled and hugged his arm before he continued to watch the movie. They held hands on their way to their classes one morning and Yuta thought about how boney and soft Taeyong’s hands were. They hugged in the cafeteria and Yuta decided Taeyong’s shoulders were broad, maybe even broader than his.

Yuta missed Taeyong, he missed him when he wasn’t next to him. His hands missed Taeyong’s, his body warmth missed Taeyong’s, his lips missed Taeyong’s. And when he was next to Taeyong, his heart fluttered, his stomach did summersaults, and his stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies.

This never happened in all the years he’d known Taeyong, and not knowing what to do with all those new things he’d been feeling bothered him because Taeyong looked normal, like he always did, and that _also_ bothered Yuta.

**Jani**

Can we talk?

Are we breaking up? :'((

Shut up

:'((

You know I love you

:))

I love you 22222

What’s wrong?

Can you come over??

Right now?

If possible??

I have beer :)

Cool. Be there in 20.

Doyoung’s tagging along.

They arrived in twenty-three minutes, and Johnny said it was Doyoung’s fault. Doyoung didn’t bother replying and walked straight to their kitchen, where Taeyong was already in the middle of cooking.

“Why are they always fighting?” Johnny asked when they heard some kind of bickering from the kitchen.

“It’s the kind of love they have for each other, I think.”

“I know, right?” Johnny laughed and turned to Yuta. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

Yuta quickly glanced at Taeyong, who looked too engrossed into his conversation with Doyoung, or bickering, whatever the two were doing, before facing Johnny. “Okay so,” he sighed and continued, “Taeyong and I have been friends for ages right?”

“Right.” Johnny agreed.

“And you know how affectionate he is.”

“I do. I see he even started kissing you.”

“Exactly!” Yuta exclaimed too loudly and looked at Taeyong in case he heard it and was looking at him. He was. Yuta just smiled and turned back to Johnny. “Exactly. And kissing him should be okay, right? We’re best friends, so it should be fine but,” Yuta groaned into his hands, “But it’s _not_ fine.”

Johnny narrowed his eyes, some comment just at the tip of his tongue. “What’s not fine?” He asked instead. “Him kissing you?”

“No, that’s completely fine. It’s more than fine. It’s great.”

Johnny just folded his arm and nodded. “Then what’s the problem?”

“The problem is,” Yuta sighed, “it makes me feel weird? But like good weird, you know?”

“I know” Johnny agreed. Yuta raised an eyebrow but Johnny just asked him to continue.

“It’s like, I don’t know how to explain but I look forward to it? I look forward to him doing things with me, which is weird because I never looked forward to holding hands with him before, or eating together with him before. But now I do. We live together and I still long for him. Or maybe for things. I don’t know Johnny.”

Johnny pinched the center of his eyebrows and took a deep breath. “Yuta. Friends don’t kiss. At least not like you two.”

“Yes, they do. Don’t you two kiss?” Yuta asked pointing at Doyoung, who was sitting on their kitchen counter.

“We don’t.” Johnny sighed. “We don’t and yet I kind of understand what you’re feeling because I feel it too.” Johnny was practically whispering now.

“I don’t like Taeyong! We’re,” Yuta leaned and whispered, “I can’t like Taeyong, we’re friends!”

“So are we.” Johnny groaned. “But I like him.”

“I don’t like him, Johnny.”

“Alright.”

“Alright.” Yuta repeated.

“Why don’t you, I don’t know, try kissing someone else and see if it’s any different or not?”

Yuta sat straight up, gears in his brain turning. “Bro, can I kiss you?”

Johnny scrunched his nose. “Please never put bro and kiss in the same sentence.”

“Please.” Yuta insisted. “Just the cheek.”

Johnny stared at Yuta for a while and sighed in defeat. “Fine, just the cheek.”

Yuta leaned in and kissed Johnny’s cheek, and nothing. He felt nothing out of the ordinary. But he knew for a fact that if it was Taeyong, Yuta would’ve already gone for his lips, and even his neck, Taeyong ever allowed him.

“So?” Johnny asked to Yuta, but Doyoung was the one who answered.

“So? Are you two an item now?” Doyoung looked angry, Yuta didn’t remember the last time Doyoung looked that angry. _Why was he angry?_

Yuta looked at the figure standing behind Doyoung, eyes shiny with tears and he knew Taeyong was about to cry. _Why was he gonna cry?_

Taeyong turned to his room, taking long steps Yuta didn’t know his legs were capable of. Taeyong almost closed the door at Yuta’s face, but he managed to slide into the room from the little gap Taeyong allowed him.

“What’s wrong?”

Taeyong shook his head and Yuta hugged his back, resting his chin on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?” He asked again, in a softer tone this time. “Did I do something wrong?”

“You,” Taeyong pushed Yuta back, not too harsh, and faced him. “Do you like Johnny?”

“What?”

“Do you not like me?”

Yuta nodded and hugged him again, this time more closely. “Of course I d-”

“We’re leaving now,” Doyoung said after knocking their door.

“Sorry about this,” Yuta replied, loud enough for them to hear despite the closed door.

“Where was I?” Yuta asked, mostly to himself. “Oh right. Of course I do like you Taeyong. Have you seen yourself?”

Taeyong sighed, one, two, three times. Yuta just patted his back. “I love you, Taeyong.”

“I don’t,” a deep breath. “I don’t think you love me, like I do?”

“Hmm?” Yuta caressed his hair, his other hand still patting Taeyong’s back gently. “I do. I’m sure I love you more than you love me.”

“Then what was that?” Taeyong pulled back, no longer looking on the verge of tears.

“A push, I think?” Taeyong looked at him, question mark all over his face. Yuta walked to Taeyong and held his face, planting a quick kiss on his lips. “I wanted to be sure why I want to do this.” Another peck on his lips. “And this.” A kiss on his nose. “And this” A kiss on his scar. “I’m sorry.” Yuta took his hand, giving it a little squeeze before kissing the open palm.

“Are you sure?”

Yuta nodded, too quick and too eager. “I’ve always loved you, Taeyong. Now, maybe a little more than before.”

Taeyong looked at him with his eyes wide, shiny but not with tears. “Give me a moment.” Taeyong said and went to sit on his bed. Yuta just watched him from where he stood, ready to take the steps to Taeyong in case he wanted him to.

“Okay so,” Taeyong continued after a moment, “You’re telling me you like me?”

Yuta nodded.

“And not like, as friends?”

“Of course I love you as friends.” Taeyong turned to look at Yuta so quickly, words at the tip of his tongue, but Yuta raised his hand and continued. “I will always love you as your friend, Taeyong. Always. You’re my best friend, and you’ll always be my best friend before anything. But god!”

“What?”

“I just wanna be your best friend _and_ also your boyfriend.” Yuta walked to Taeyong and sat at his foot to be at eye level with him. “That’s kinda selfish right? Like, I know I’ve always had the majority of you to myself, and I like that a lot because no other guy can compete with me. We’ve known each other for _so_ long and now I just, want you all to myself? If that makes sense, I don’t know if it does.”

“It kinda does.” Taeyong said softly with a nod, his hands playing with the hem of his v-neck, well Yuta’s v-neck to be precise.

“Okay, great. Thank god.” Yuta laughed and took Taeyong’s hands in his again. “So what I’m trying to say is, do I love you as a friend? Hell yes. But do I also love you as a guy who just wants to kiss you silly and go to bed with you every night and wake up next to you every morning? Also, hell yes. And now that we’ve already been doing that for a while, I just wanna do more? You know, like take you on dates maybe, brag about you, introduce you as my boyfriend, touch you, kiss every inch of your skin because _god_ you’re so beautiful. I wanna whisper I love you to you in bed and also all day long, until you’re tired of hearing it, I want to be all gooey romantic with you and just, yes I love you so much Taeyong but I don’t know if you love me too? I mean, we’re just friends an-”

“Are you stupid?”

“What?” Yuta blinked, once, twice. He wasn’t sure if he heard him correctly. “What?” he asked again.

“Are you stupid? Do you think I asked you to kiss me because we’re friends?”

“I mean, I thought you did?”

“Oh my god!” Taeyong scoffed. He couldn’t believe Yuta. “You’re so stupid, Yuta. I asked you to kiss me, _twice,_ because I like you.”

“Me?” Yuta pointed at himself. “You like me?”

Taeyong groaned. “Of course I do! Do you think I’d ask you to kiss me if I didn’t? Friends don’t kiss, Yuta.”

“Johnny said the same thing.”

“And he’s right. God you’re so,” Taeyong rolled his eyes, “this is so Scorpio of you.”

“Don’t roll your eyes at me. And did you pick up astrology?”

“Yes I did.” Taeyong pulled his hands back and folded them. Yuta could bet he was slightly smirking, just slightly. “With Jungwoo.”

“Can you just,” it was Yuta’s turn to groan this time, “not mention a guy while we’re having a conversation about us potentially becoming boyfriends?”

“I just did. And I will do it again.” Taeyong cocked his eyebrow. “What you gonna do about it?”

“Kiss you?” Yuta pressed Taeyong’s knee, kneeling between them so he could hug Taeyong. “I’ll kiss you.”

“Okay” Taeyong giggled, and Yuta pulled away to look at him.

“What?”

“I said come here and kiss me”

And so, Yuta did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I thank you from the bottom of my heart, really. Thank you. I hope you liked it. Please leave kudos if you'd like :)) Comments are always welcomed and appreciated!! 💕


End file.
